1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a form for construction of a catch basin and more particularly pertains to providing a pair of plastic forms wherein an insert form is used to bridge the inlet and outlet pipes and an adjustable height form is positioned within the insert form giving height to the insert form, and further allowing mortar to be poured into the form bridging the inlet and outlet pipes of a catch basin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of catch basin is known in the prior art. More specifically, catch basin heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of filtering water runoff are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,268 to Picollo and Guillemette discloses a disposable curb inlet drain form. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,403 to Castle discloses a reusable form for storm sewer collection box inlet. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,839 to McCoy discloses a catch basin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,823 to Gallagher and Bastian discloses a storm drain catch basin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,625 to Pelletc discloses a precast concrete catch basin inlet. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No 3,436,051 to Nakahara discloses a form for concrete structures and particularly concrete catch basin units.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe form for construction of a catch basin that allows a plastic adjustable height form that bridges the inlet and outlet pipes of a catch basin to be filled with mortar, to allow the remaining courses of blocks to be laid without delay while the mortar cures and hardens in the form.
In this respect, the form for construction of a catch basin according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pair of plastic forms wherein an insert form is used to bridge the inlet and outlet pipes and an adjustable height form is positioned within the insert form giving height to the insert form, and further allowing mortar to be poured into the form bridging the inlet and outlet pipes of a catch basin.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved form for construction of a catch basin which can be used for providing a pair of plastic forms wherein an insert form is used to bridge the inlet and outlet pipes and an adjustable height form is positioned within the insert form giving height to the insert form, and further allowing mortar to be poured into the form bridging the inlet and outlet pipes of a catch basin. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.